The Planes of Oblivion
by HeatherSilentHillMason
Summary: What happens when two demons cross paths in the very vast planes of a realm in a time before their masters entered their lives? What occurrences could have taken place that gave them such a fond memory of one another and... what tore them apart? AU setting in an alternate demonic realm. Collaboration story with another. Please review. Expect sexual relations.


Paradise has indefinite meanings. Examples of paradise are so vast, and hardly truly definitive. They reside within the mind of a living form. So how can a realm they currently inhabit be dubbed as a paradise for all demons? His cold, expressionless and dimmed aureate orbs scan the distant horizon of the land over looked by the appraised Guardian. There were many realms to reside within. Each with their own creatures, terrain styles, even the skies within the realms were different. If one were to peer up at the sky during broad day light, it would appear to be evening in terms of the mortal realm. There was never a true beam of light to cast upon the land. There was a gorgeous array of colours. A deep purple to the west, and a greenish blue to the east. Of course, if you look at the precise same thing for thousands of years it becomes drab and disinteresting towards one. The night sky claimed a vast array of stars and an easy view of far off galaxies. It was almost as if peering through a telescope yet all one would need to do was look up and study the array.

A deep huff escaped his lips as the Spider sat at the edge of a cliff, hunched over and over-looking the land below. It was like the ruins of a city that once was, yet somehow not quite. Sand creased and withered the edges of the assortment of building-like land marks and it was blatantly abandoned from what he could tell. Demons would never construct such a thing. The land seemed to hoist in surprises from the mortal realm and manifest them there. Pyramids from far distant times rose in the southern deserts of the realm he had inhabited. He spent his time studying those and had moved on. Now he overlooks the ruins. The structures seemed to sink into the sand surrounding them. And on the outside of the sand, a jungle terrain began immediately. As if taking two entire terrains and placing them right beside each other. The sky was darkening gradually, and an enormous dismal moon loomed over head, giving it's light to the land below at the absence of the sun that was small enough to be a simple dot in the sky during the day.

Standing up from the cliff side, the male adjusted the lightened black leather pants he chose to adorn for the world, brushing them off while adjusting the smoothed ebony tanktop as well. He opted for the style. It was both freeing and constricting, but it was most what he was comfortable with. He continued to scan the land, eyes unblinking as if they were searching for something. Movement, undoubtedly. Demons were combatants capable of handling their own but he was in search for no strife to occur to him at that time. No strife but… He was looking for something or someone. A lanky beast snorted impatiently from behind him. He finally ripped his gaze from the land and peered back at it with a glare of annoyance. The beast stood there on for lean yet muscular limbs, muzzled with layers of firm leather that connected to its head and behind as well with a connected rope structure reaching around the back. In short, it was a halter. Its scales glimmered reflectively on the moon as it shifted in place obediently. Slit emerald orbs remained locked on the Spider as it shifted and flexed its jaw, showing off the massive canines the dragon-like monster sported. The build of a horse and the appearance of a dragon. It was simply one of the many oddities the realm sported. He walked back over to the creature, brushing his hand along the smooth scales, as well as the various horns decorating its neck attractively. He grasped one large horn at the center of the creature's collar bone in the back and tugged it while he pressed a boot into the creature's side and mounted it.

Unphased even by the reckless mount, it emitted a short snort and turned in the direction the spider directed it towards with a sway of the lengthy skeletal-like tail. Demons were also capable of travelling the planes without need for transportation from another being, but he had opted out of his spare time to capture a beast such as he had and train it properly. A mortal could train a horse within a couple years. He had a span of hundreds and hundreds of years to train the creature he had. He trotted down the slope towards the ruins, eyes cast down at his hand that clutched the leather strap and the other that held onto the large horn as the beast proceeded into a gallop along the flat vast plane. He halted mere feet from the structure, wind caressing both forms as the dragon had begun to shift impatiently once more. The creatures were known for willingly travelling vast distances of sprinting without a need to stop. He knew he could sense another nearby… Male or female demon he could not quite clarify. The scent was faint. Perhaps the creature had been there a while ago? Or did he simply carry on a faint signature? Claude, as the demon had held that title, proceeded forward slowly even at the dismay of the beast he rode, eyes searching the ruins carefully for the most single flick of movement.

The raven was simply in the same place the spider was. He enjoyed seeing places, and didn't exactly like staying in the plane he was supposed to be in when not under a contract with a human. The ruins were an interesting sight, and he decided to go exploring them. Though he didn't really find anything besides sand, sand, building made out of sand, and more sand. Since the terrain they were in could be called a desert, he lost his shirt a long time ago to keep the black fabric from attracting anymore heat to his body. His pants were horribly tight, though he did prefer it that way. Though his were a more faded black, and made out of leather as well. Instead of being like his famous other, he refused to ride any sort of beast. Most of the time, he couldn't find the patience to tame one, and simply stormed away to walk instead. Therefore... he traveled to this place on foot to blow away some of the endless time he had.

While he was walking around the ruins, crimson orbs scanning and looking at everything; he heard the sound of a beast he tried to tame a long time ago. Instead of hiding, he merely kept walking through the place. Though now, he was on high alert. He knew if any other demon was here, they probably wouldn't be much of a challenge. Even though no silverware was handy, his nails could always be used as a weapon. As soon as he smelt another demon, a fuchsia color of sorts bled into his normally crimson eyes and he crouched slightly, certainly scanning for movement as well.

Whenever Sebastian moved, an odd looking black thing jutting out from just above his back side would move or flick as well. It was a tail; in which most 'Hellions' had. But oddly enough, his had little tiny black hairs on it, and the end of it was horribly sharp and pointy. It was one of the many things he chose to keep on this trip, plus he himself liked the look of it. As he was passing over some of the fallen down structures, he had to jump over one surely causing a lot of sound as he fell into the sand. He stood up slowly, brushing the sand off of his pants and moving along still.

As soon as he turned a specific corner, he emitted a low hiss from seeing another male riding a dragon-like beast. He knew it would attract attention; so he once again got in a crouching position and waited for the other to turn around. Though once he smelt the air again, he straightened up and emitted a low huff of sorts. "Faustus?" Were his only words as he tilted his head in confusion while staring ahead still.

As soon as the Raven had neared him significantly, the creature he rode had instantly began acting up, to the point of throwing back its head, three rows of horns jerked back towards the Spider creature. He jerked the reins hard, contrary of what one should do with a mortal horse. The creature halted abruptly, swaying its head side to side before the Faustian had tugged him to the side more so, but he himself had promptly frozen once his true name was spoken. The voice that sounded off to claim attention to that name, he knew all too well. Michaelis was the name that claimed his own attentions. He turned around fully and scanned his gaze over the one whom had straightened his posture just as his own fuchsia swelled hues had grazed his form. It was a true rarity… Out of all the various vast planes the two had met each other once more. It was a true sort of "miracle" at that. He felt whatever heart he possessed lurch in his chest at the sight of the other. How very unlikely the odds they were to meet again after they had gone their separate ways so long ago. The Faustian had it firm in his mind demons were meant to be solitary and pressed the ideal onto the other. After shortly lived events that occurred between them, they had separated for their own paths.

The creature accompanying him had its gaze trained firmly onto Michaelis, quivering beneath his new acclaimed master. It knew one demon well enough not to tremble at his gaze. But at the presence of the Raven, keeping still was not an option. It was as frozen as a statue and had neither demon known better the creature might as well have even been a statue that remotely trembled. He noticed the black slender figure swaying behind the Raven and knew that full well to be his tail. Demons had various odd attributes depending on what form they assumed. For Claude, he sported extended canines and blackened horns. Rarely did he need to file them down however.

He was cautious to dismount, patting his hand against the firm scales of the beast forewarning him to stay right there. Of course, with its training, it remained precisely there ignoring its fear. Though he knew the Raven that stood before him, he knew fully well to be wary and watch himself. Demons were always unpredictable despite what they claimed. They lived, thrived, and survived on deceit for their own benefit and the Faustian was no different. He stood there several meters away from the other, eyes completely focused onto him without even blinking. It was a way to state his own dominance to the other. Looking away would state him as submissive to the others presence and he was far from it. "Michaelis…. What are you doing here?"


End file.
